


С тобой и без тебя

by Puhospinka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мидорима решил выяснить, гей ли он</p>
            </blockquote>





	С тобой и без тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Фандомную битву 2013 для команды Куроко.
> 
> Бета — lolygothic

Голубоватый дым окутывал крошечную комнату, по колено заваленную подушками. Было душно, но Мидориму все равно бил озноб. Он рождался где-то в глубине живота, перетекал в пах, а потом растекался по всему телу, словно бензиновое пятно по луже.

Мидорима снял очки и оглянулся, выискивая, куда бы их пристроить. На низкой тумбе были свалены горкой упаковки презервативов, пачка жевательной резинки с огромным розовым пузырем, смазка, несколько лент, пластиковые камешки, матово поблескивающие в слабом свете лампы.

Без очков мир расплылся, стал зыбким и нереальным, словно надвинулся, норовя проглотить. Мидорима не любил это ощущение, но сейчас испытал облегчение — можно не рассматривать парня, раздевающегося в другом углу. Он представился как Рэй, но Мидорима мог поспорить, что на самом деле того зовут Ботан или Юки. Конечно, это не имело никакого значения, просто Мидориме было страшновато, а еще он впервые за вечер подумал, что может быть, делает глупость — в конце концов, для проверки собственной ориентации не нужно прибегать к таким мерам. Вовсе необязательно искать любовника.

С другой стороны, его так измучили мокрые сны и собственные желания, которые нельзя было назвать нормальными, что воплотить их в реальность — хоть какое-нибудь из них — показалось разумным выходом. К тому же гороскоп на ближайшие сутки обещал удачное завершение давно задуманного предприятия, а талисман дня — красный пластиковый браслет — вселял уверенность в своих силах.

В конце концов, это просто секс, а Рэй неплохо выглядит. Мидорима решительно развязал галстук и снял пиджак.

— А ты ничего, — Рэй или как его там, ощупывал раздевающегося Мидориму взглядом, от которого на языке скапливалась горькая слюна.

Трусы Мидорима снял последними — Рэй к этому времени стоял уже голый, и его член, поначалу вялый, сейчас вызывающе торчал, словно рукоять игрового автомата. Правда, браться за него не было никого желания.

— Что дальше? — Мидорима порадовался, что его голос звучит ровно.

— А дальше, — Рэй самодовольно усмехнулся, — ты ложишься на живот, а я все делаю.

Он погладил себя по яйцам, и Мидорима отвернулся. Может, все-таки отказаться? Нет, это будет глупо и по-детски — срываться прочь вот так. Он послушно улегся на подушки, раздвинул ноги и, повернувшись, уставился в стену, разрисованную тусклыми цветами. Хризантемы, кажется, и розы — странное сочетание.

Рэй над ним тяжело дышал, потом его пальцы сжали ягодицы, и Мидорима дернулся.

— Тихо! — прикрикнул Рэй. — Не бойся, я сейчас все сделаю.

Зашуршали какие-то упаковки, послышался скользкий, чавкающий звук — Мидорима представил, как Рэй надевает презерватив и льет на член смазку. Сердце колотилось как безумное, но возбуждение — которое слегка кружило голову там, в глубине танцевального клуба, где они с Рэем познакомились, давно улетучилось.

Когда в задний проход ткнулся скользкий палец, Мидорима вздрогнул.

— Ооо, — протянул Рэй, — какой ты там узкий. Точно девственник, а?

Мидорима молчал, стиснув зубы — сейчас-то точно бежать было поздно. Ладно, он вытерпит это — просто чтобы понимать. Ничего особенного.

Пальцы растягивали его, и это было неожиданно больно.

— Тише, не зажимайся, — Рэй лихорадочно тискал его задницу, толкаясь пальцем внутрь.

Больно и противно. Мидорима повернул голову и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Эй, тебе не нравится? — Рэй раздвинул ему ноги и уселся между.

— Все нормально, — выдохнул Мидорима.

— Точно?

— Да.

— Тогда приподнимись.

Мидорима привстал, и Рэй начал подкладывать ему под живот подушки. Горькая слюна обожгла сухое горло, и Мидорима сглотнул.

— Теперь ложись.

Он улегся, чувствуя, что его бедра сейчас находятся выше головы — это оказалось намного удобнее, чем он думал. В конце концов, Рэй действительно старался. И даже не торопился — дышал тяжело, сопел, елозил пальцами внутри заднего прохода. Мидорима даже немного привык к этим ритмичным растягивающим движениям. К тому же Рэй поглаживал его второй рукой по пояснице, и от этих движений нервная дрожь уходила. Стало даже казаться, что все будет не так плохо. Что все нормально, в общем-то.

Когда Рэй пошевелился, Мидорима не успел отреагировать — настолько расслабился. К заднему проходу прижался холодный скользкий латекс, запоздало накрыла паника — господи, это будет сейчас; а через миг внутренности обожгла тупая боль. Мидорима вскинулся и только сильнее насадился на твердый член. Рэй навалился сверху, что-то бормоча, дергаясь и проталкиваясь все глубже. От боли хотелось избавиться, стряхнуть с себя. Он передумал, он больше не хочет, ему противно и хочется опорожниться. Мидорима забился, вырываясь, но Рэй, сильнее наваливаясь, продолжал дергаться на нем, вжимая подушки.

— Хороший мальчик с твердой попкой, — зашептал он куда-то в затылок, и Мидорима, дрожа, замер.

Надо, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Чтобы он кончил — и тогда можно будет уйти. Наверное. Даже не потеряв лица. Мидорима рефлекторно сжался вокруг члена, когда Рэй начал выходить — казалось, что он вместе с членом вытащит из Мидоримы кишечник. Но тот в ответ заорал и толкнулся обратно с такой силой, что Мидорима едва не потерял сознание от спазма, скрутившего живот.

Рэй терзал его задний проход, скользя влажной грудью по спине, мял яички и теребил член. Потом вдруг замер, словно окаменев, задергался, и задний проход наполнился влагой. Рэй кончал долго, и член, и без того большой, растягивал мышцы еще сильнее.  
А потом Рэй упал на Мидориму, шумно вздохнул и лизнул над ухом.

— Хорошо-о-о, — протянул он.

Мидорима отнял залитое холодным потом лицо от подушки, пошевелился, сбрасывая с себя вялое тело. Рэй скатился, развалился рядом и блаженно потянулся.

Подниматься было больно, идти — тоже. Мидорима сделал два шага к тумбочке, где остались очки, и у него немедленно скрутило живот.

— В туалет сходи, — снисходительно сказал Рэй.

Мидорима сжал зубы.

— Потерплю до дома.

Очки получилось поправить с первого раза. Он надеялся, что жест вышел естественным.

— Ну как, понравилось? — Рэй щурился на него снизу вверх, обмякший член со все еще натянутым презервативом завалился набок.

— Нормально.

Мидорима одевался неторопливо, контролируя каждое движение. Между ягодиц текло — прошлось промокнуть салфеткой. Что это не помогло, Мидорима понял, когда стоял перед дверью — трусы набухли от липкой противной влаги. Но он не мог оставаться тут больше ни минуты.

— Эй, запиши мой телефон! — крикнул Рэй в спину, но Мидорима захлопнул дверь, оставляя позади душную полутемную комнатку, пропитанную запахами масел, пота и спермы. Хорошо, что оплату за комнату берут заранее — он не был уверен, что смог бы выдержать разговор у стойки.

До дома пришлось взять такси. Сидеть было больно, живот крутило с бешеной силой, и Мидорима из последних сил сжимал мышцы, чтобы не опозориться прямо в машине.  
Дом встретил погасшими окнами — вся семья уехала в Осаку на фестиваль, а Мидорима отказался, заявив, что ему нужно заниматься. Сейчас это было на руку. И мать, и отец сразу бы заметили его состояние.

До двери он дошел четким, ровным шагом. Отпер дрожащей рукой и ввалился в прихожую на подгибающихся ногах. В туалет он шел по стеночке. Опорожняясь и загибаясь от боли, он кусал губы и думал, что сам во всем виноват.

«С другой стороны, — думал он, стоя под душем, — нельзя сказать, что эксперимент не удался». Его воротило от мыслей о сексе, особенно о сексе с кем-то одного с ним пола.

И затошнило, когда он вышел из душа. И потом долго выворачивало — желудочным соком и слезами, до тех пор, пока силы не закончились и он не растянулся на кафельном полу, прижимаясь щекой к холодной плитке.

Спать он пошел, когда на часах было три ночи. Заставил себя смазать задний проход, заодно ощупал, нет ли ран. Боль почти успокоилась, но уснуть Мидорима не смог. Так и лежал на боку, подтянув ноги к животу и глядя в стену. Его все еще подташнивало — на этот раз от себя и своей глупости, хотелось плакать. На душе было черным-черно. Мидорима сломал красный браслет и скинул обломки на пол.

***

Такао любил приходить к Мидориме. И дом его тоже любил. Так интересно — сходишь с поезда, идешь минут десять по улице, время от времени сворачивая — а потом заходишь за поворот и упираешься с ровную тихую улицу с огромными коттеджами. Если не задирать голову и не оглядываться, не скажешь, что находишься в мегаполисе.

Мама Мидоримы однажды торжественно выдала код от ворот, и Такао нравилось им пользоваться. Он проскальзывал во двор, осматривался и шел по широкой, закатанной в белый асфальт дорожке, рассматривая садик вокруг.

Сегодня Такао решил прийти просто так — все равно Мидорима наверняка торчит в комнате за книжкой или бросает мячи в одиночестве на площадке за домом. Можно будет его отвлечь и как-нибудь классно провести время. Обычное их понимание «классно проведенного времени» радикально расходилось, но Мидорима не жаловался. Хотя, если вспомнить их поход в океанариум… Нет, все равно не жаловался.

Такао поправил гитару в чехле, перехватывая поудобнее, и позвонил в дверь.  
Дом отозвался тишиной, и Такао впервые задумался — может, стоило сначала спросить разрешения по телефону? Он был так уверен, что Мидорима у себя, что даже не стал предупреждать о своем приходе. Такао еще раз нажал на кнопку звонка — тот отозвался долгим переливом в глубине дома.

И куда мог деться Мидорима? Ушел в магазин? На тренировку? В бассейн? Просто решил погулять? Такао, продолжая жать на звонок, пытался нашарить в кармане мобильный. Чуть не уронил гитару и прислонился к двери, упираясь в нее плечом. Пальцы нащупали гладкий корпус, когда дверь распахнулась, и Такао ввалился внутрь, чуть не врезавшись в Мидориму.

— О, Шин-чан, наконец-то! — Такао быстро прошел внутрь и затараторил: — Ты что, уснул? Нет? А что делал? Погоди, дай угадаю — гороскоп сказал, что сегодня лучше сидеть дома? Ну так я согласен! Погода — дрянь, — Такао покосился на ярко расцвеченный прямоугольниками света пол, выдохнул и посмотрел на Мидориму.

Тот стоял, кутаясь в простую темно-синюю юката — в другое время Такао бы его засмеял, ну кто в наше время носит дома юката — но сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы Мидорима ему ответил — да хотя бы нафиг послал.

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Да просто так, — Такао попытался обойти Мидориму со всех сторон, но тот все время поворачивался к нему лицом. — Посидели бы, поиграли.

— Слушай, — Мидорима каким-то усталым жестом поправил очки, — давай в следующий раз, я… я плохо себя чувствую.

— Да ничего, я посижу с тобой, — легкомысленно ответил Такао. — Что-нибудь пожрать есть? — крикнул он, шагая на кухню.

— Послушай, — Мидорима явно начал злиться — и тут же поморщился, когда пошел следом, — уходи.

Кухня казалась почти стерильной — даже капель воды в мойке не было, как будто Мидорима за последние сутки сюда и не заходил.

— Ты ел что-нибудь? — деловито спросил Такао, засовывая нос в полки и глядя на отражение Мидоримы в хромированной дверцы шкафа для льда рядом.

— Я… — Мидорима поежился, а потом махнул рукой, — нет, не хочу.

Такао смотрел, как он уходит, и горло сжимал нехороший обруч.

Наверное, он слишком хорошо знал Мидориму. И слишком привык читать язык его тела. В игре нельзя иначе, особенно, если вы работаете в связке. В игре непонимание в любой миг может обернуться поражением. Если бы Такао был тренером, он бы сказал, что в таком состоянии играть нельзя. Но он им не был, поэтому просто думал, что Мидориме плохо.

Такао медленно выпрямился, осторожно закрыл дверцу холодильника, пристроил гитару у стены и сел на табурет. У него и раньше-то не особенно получалось косить под дурака перед Мидоримой, а сейчас еще и не хотелось.

Он прислушался к тишине, царящей в доме, вздохнул и полез снова в холодильник. С бутылкой минералки под мышкой и гитарой на плече он пошел искать Мидориму.

Точнее, искать не пришлось — тот обнаружился в своей комнате. Лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок.

Такао поставил минералку на стол, гитару положил на пол, а сам плюхнулся в кресло. С удовольствием вытянул ноги, поглядывая на Мидориму искоса. Тот лежал, по-прежнему не двигаясь, и казался почему-то очень маленьким. Обманчивое впечатление, уж Такао-то знал — с лежащими всегда так.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, зачем он вообще общается с Мидоримой, честный ответ был бы очень простым и очень сложным. Такао нравилось, вот и все. С Мидоримой было ужасно интересно, несмотря на надутый или раздраженный вид; им, как выяснилось, нравилась одна и та же музыка, да и девчонок они, оказывается, предпочитали похожего типа. Ну, по крайней мере, когда у Такао получилось разговорить Мидориму, тот ткнул пальцем именно на ту, на которую пялился сам Такао. Не то, чтобы он собирался приударить за той девчонкой — во время тренировки особо отвлечешься, просто было приятно смотреть.

Такао снова покосился на Мидориму — тот лежал, словно никого рядом не существовало. Такао терпеть не мог эту его привычку игнорировать окружающих. Честно говоря, их дружба началась с того, что Мидорима показался ему таким скованным и неприступным, что у Такао аж зазудело под ложечкой, так захотелось его расшевелить.

Сейчас тоже зудело. Как будто тоже что-то должно начаться.

Можно было, конечно, попытаться потормошить Мидориму, но Такао лучше всех, пожалуй, знал, когда руки тянуть не стоит. Вот сейчас, например.

Мидорима, и без того ревностно оберегающий свое жизненное пространство, сейчас походил на моток колючей проволоки. А значит, нужно начинать издалека.

— Вообще-то, Шин-чан, я собирался позвать тебя погулять, но передумал.

Мидорима молчал.

— Знаешь, все-таки классно у тебя. Так что я, наверное, останусь.

Мидорима продолжал молчать, только чуть напряглась линия челюсти. Ну хоть какая-то реакция.

— Мы могли бы посидеть в саду. Или хочешь, посмотрим телек? Игр сегодня нет, но можно глянуть какую-нибудь, запись, а?

Мидорима пошевелился, вздохнул и приподнялся на локте и посмотрел устало.

— Такао.

— Шин-чан?

— Не помню, говорил я тебя или нет, но ты совершенно нудный, беспардонный, прилипчивый тип, неизвестно откуда взявшийся на мою голову.

Мидорима говорил ровно, четко очерченные губы внятно выговаривали каждое слово, а у Такао стучало сердце.

— Я терплю только потому, что не вижу смысла тратить силы, чтобы дать тебе пинка под зад.

Такао опустил глаза, рассматривая набивной узор на подлокотнике кресла.

— Но сегодня твоя наглость перешла все границы. Уходи, — Мидорима сел и одеревенело дернулся, сглотнув, — уходи к чертовой матери и оставь меня в покое.

Интересно, зачем делать чехлы для мебели такими светлыми — или их чистят все-таки каждую неделю? Такао бы, наверное, не смог быть таким аккуратным, как Мидорима.  
Он облизал губы, слез с кресла и пошел к выходу. Было обидно такое слышать — пришлось признаться себе. Очень. Такао толкнул дверь и начал спускаться на первый этаж. Он все ждал, что Мидорима его окликнет — ну, какой-нибудь ерундой, и тогда будет повод обернуться и спросить, что на самом деле случилось, но Мидорима молчал. Такао казалось, что он слышит его дыхание. Даже когда он вышел на улицу и захлопнул за собой дверь.

***

Так ему и надо. Достал. Мидорима стянул очки и потер глаза. Потом снова потер. Он тер и тер, пока они не заслезились. Скинул юката и побрел в душ. Руки почему-то дрожали.  
Стоя под теплыми струями, Мидорима глотал соленые слезы и думал, что так ему, идиоту, и надо. После ухода Такао его накрыло облегчение — теперь точно не придется ничего скрывать или утаивать — просто потому что не перед кем. А самое главное — это Мидорима понял совершенно отчетливо — не придется рассказывать о том, что случилось, Такао. Потому что побудь тот еще немного рядом — обязательно бы раскрутил на ненужную стыдную откровенность. Точно смог бы, даже непонятно, как ему удается. Мидориме нужно пару дней, чтобы прийти в себя, похоронить всю эту дрянь поглубже, а дальше все пойдет как раньше. Или как-то по-другому.

Он прижался спиной к шелковистой стенке душевой кабины, откинул голову и вытянул руки, ловя в пригоршни воду. Умылся — глаза все еще жгло, нерешительно тронул себя сзади — задний проход отозвался болью, и Мидорима отдернул руку. Он собирался еще немного смазать, но уж лучше потом. Когда не трогаешь — не так саднит.

— Господи, — прошептал Мидорима и стукнулся затылком о стену. — Господи.

От воспоминания о чужом твердом члене в заднице к горлу снова подкатила тошнота, и Мидорима бросился прочь, зажимая рот ладонью. Хорошо, что туалет через стенку, плохо, что так больно. Он упал на колени, и его вывернуло долгим сухим спазмом. Потом еще и еще.

И Такао больше не придет.

Вода, стекшая на пол, превратилась в ледяную. Мидориму трясло так сильно, что стучали зубы. Какого черта он решил, что все закончилось? Его снова вывернуло, и желудок отозвался тупой болью. Мидорима уткнулся лбом в прохладный обод унитаза и подтянул колени к груди.

На плечи вдруг легло что-то пушистое и мягкое.

Мидорима дернулся и встретился взглядом с Такао. И долго смотрел в янтарную радужку.

— Пей, — в губы ткнулся запотевший стакан. — Если отравился — пей, потом пойдем к врачу.

— Нет, — хрипло ответил Мидорима, — я не отравился. — И сделал глоток.

Когда стакан опустел, Такао осторожно закутал плечи пледом и потянул вверх.

— Поднимайся.

Вставать было больно, идти — тоже, сказался прыжок из ванной до туалета. Сейчас вновь растревоженные мышцы мучили дискомфортом.

Мидорима стыдливо запахнул на себе плед — наверное, Такао стащил его с кровати.

— Шин-чан, ты думаешь, я у тебя что-то не видел?

Мидорима представил, как Такао закатывает глаза.

Нет, он не думал, что Такао что-то у него не видел. Просто — это было до того, как Мидорима решил, что ему нравятся парни и пошел проверять насколько.

До того, как его начало тошнить от себя.

Такао вдруг цепко ухватил его за руку, и Мидорима понял, что он сам не заметил, как ускорил шаг.

До комнаты Такао его практически довел — смотрел цепко, и его взгляд ощупывал, казалось, каждый сантиметр пространства. Включая Мидориму, конечно. На баскетбольной площадке это всегда успокаивало и даже вселяло уверенность — пока Такао смотрит, ни одна атака не пройдет незамеченной. Сейчас взгляд продирал до дрожи, кровь то приливала к лицу, то отливала.

Лег на кровать Мидорима сам — оттолкнул рвавшегося ему помочь Такао, завернулся в плед и затих.

— Не надо было уходить, — голос Такао показался таким злым, что Мидорима вскинулся и посмотрел на него внимательно. — Я так и думал, что-то случится.

— Ничего не случилось, — Мидорима всматривался в расплывающиеся без очков черты лица. Сейчас они казались совсем незнакомыми. — Я не могу рассказать, — вдруг вырвалось.

А Такао невесело усмехнулся.

— Я знаю, Шин-чан. — Помолчал. — Может, попробуешь?

Мидорима молча перевернулся на другой бок, почти ожидая, что Такао разноется — нууу, Шин-чан, я не хочу говорить с твоей спиной. Но он не мог по-другому. Слезы обжигали глаза и душили, Мидорима старался дышать ровно, взять себя в руки, но ни черта не выходило.

— Ладно, — сказал Такао. — Неважно. Я в магазин ходил, думал, купить что-нибудь пожрать, у тебя в холодильнике только вкусная и полезная пища.

Мидорима вспомнил — была рыба, рис, кажется, брокколи. Нормальная еда.

— Поэтому я купил сладкой ваты, коробку поки и кока-колы, — продолжал болтать Такао.

Раздался хруст упаковки.

— Я знаю, твоя мама выгонит меня из дома — за кока-колу точно, — раздалось шипение, — но ты же меня не сдашь? Не сдашь, Шин-чан?

Пришлось ответить:

— Нет.

Голос сорвался, и Такао затих. Бульканье и шипение газировки раздалось через минуту. Хотелось посмотреть, чем он занят, но для этого надо было повернуться — а на щеках еще не высохли дорожки слез. Не то, чтобы Такао не заметил… Просто не хотелось.

Медленно текли минуты, и Мидорима понемногу расслаблялся, а перехватившее горло — отпускало. Такао сидел тихо, изредка хрустел палочками поки и делал глоток из стакана. Глаза понемногу закрывались — ночью поспать не получилось, Мидорима проваливался в зыбкую и мутную дрему, в которой тошнило и кружилась голова.

Тихий перебор гитары зазвучал как будто издалека. Такао трогал струны не как обычно — а неуверенно, как будто в первый раз видел. И гитара звучала диссонансом. Наверное, расстроена. Наверное, Такао тоже так решил.

Он затих, слышалось только поскрипывание колков и треньканье отдельных струн. Мидорима осторожно перевернулся, улегшись лицом к Такао. Тот сидел, подогнув под себя одну ногу и низко склонившись над грифом, так, что челка закрывала лицо. Пальцы беспокойно ощупывали струны, словно Такао никак не мог определиться — хватит их натягивать, или еще попробовать немного.

Потом легонько он хлопнул по корпусу, и гитара отозвалась мерным гудением. Вскинул голову, отбрасывая челку, и тихо затянул напев без слов.

Голос переплетался с простенькой мелодией, и Мидорима прикрыл глаза. Он бы предпочел смотреть, но без очков черты лица Такао расплывались, лучше уж сосредоточиться на голосе. Мидорима иногда думал попробовать сыграть вместе — что-нибудь несложное. Вряд ли бы у них получилось хуже, чем с баскетболом. Но едва Мидорима представлял, как заговорит об этом с Такао, так от нелепости происходящего у него отнимался язык, а потом он недоумевал, как в голову могла прийти такая глупость. До следующего раза.

За окном вечерело, на лицо Такао легли золотистые блики из окна. Хороший момент для извинений. Можно сделать вид, что все получится. Хотя это Такао извинялся легко и просто — так же легко и просто, как действовал на нервы. А Мидорима так не мог.  
Он перевернулся на спину и посмотрел в потолок. Перебор струн затих.

— Я сегодня, — он сжал повлажневшую разом ладонь в кулак, — меня, — он сглотнул. — Я занимался сексом. Мне не понравилось. Все.

В груди словно раскололся камень и брызнул в разные стороны миллионом частей. Воздуха стало слишком много, как при прыжке в ледяную воду, так много, что он не попадал в легкие. Мидорима дышал маленькими порциями, глотая холодный воздух, и думал, что рядом с Такао он становится слишком болтлив.

Мидорима вздрогнул, когда тот навис над ним — глядя сузившимися и злыми глазами.  
На запястье легла теплая ладонь.

— Шинтаро, — голос Такао звучал незнакомо. — Тебя изнасиловали?

Хотелось смеяться. Да Такао никогда в жизни не поверит, что Мидорима был таким кретином.

— Нет. Просто я идиот.

Голос дрогнул, и Мидорима с ужасом понял, что глаза снова наполняются слезами.

***

Бывает, что от облегчения хочется сесть у стеночки и смотреть в забор. Или схватить в охапку кого-нибудь и кружится по комнате. А бывает, что и по морде надавать. Такао сейчас разрывался между этими тремя желаниями.

С момента, когда он увидел, как неловко двигается, прихрамывая, Мидорима, в груди словно что-то смерзлось и было страшно даже думать о своих подозрениях, не то, что расспрашивать.

И сейчас, услышав твердое «Нет», такое искреннее и горькое, Такао, наконец-то смог нормально вздохнуть.

— Я тебя убью, — беспомощно сказал он. — Вот просто убью нахрен, ты понял?

Мидорима смешно моргнул. Без очков у него был всегда такой странный взгляд — мягкий и беспомощный. Фигня полная, Мидорима мог попасть в кольцо и с закрытыми глазами, не то, что без очков, но все равно этот вид вызывал у Такао приступы ненормальной нежности, которые подавлялись с огромным трудом.

А сейчас глаза Мидоримы влажно блестели, и Такао упал рядом, сгребая его в охапку и прижимая к груди.

И замер, когда тот тепло и влажно выдохнул в ключицу, неловко повернулся, да так и остался лежать. Такао видел поверх затылка голые ноги, которым не досталось пледа. Наверное, надо встать и найти еще какое-нибудь покрывало, замерзнет же. Но не хотелось разрушать момент. Такао чувствовал, как Мидорима успокаивается. Иногда тот казался гитарой — тронешь струну и понимаешь, что нужно сделать. Хотя… Такао повернулся, нащупывая сброшенную ветровку, подцепил пальцами и накрыл Мидориме ноги. Обнял поудобнее, и они затихли.

Солнце уже почти село, и теперь в стекле мелькали далекие огни города, да отражалось закатное золото. Надо было позвонить родителям, сказать, что задерживается… Попозже. Телефон в куртке, как назло, тренькнул сигналом сообщения, и Мидорима высвободился из объятий, привстал, подтягивая к себе куртку. Посмотрел на нее, залез в карман и молча передал Такао телефон.

Глаза у него были опухшие, а ресницы казались чернее, чем обычно, и слиплись длинными острыми стрелочками.

«Ты где?» — гласило послание от матери. Такао неохотно набрал ее номер, глядя, как Мидорима снова укладывается лицом к стене, кутаясь в плед.

— Мам, — на заднем фоне грохотала старенькая кофеварка, — я останусь у Шин-чана.

— Не надоедай людям, — строго сказала мать, раздался треск.

— Да мы вдвоем, — успокоил ее Такао.

— Тогда не снесите дом, — на заднем фоне, наконец-то, воцарилась тишина.

— Нам не двенадцать лет, — возмутился Такао.

— Иногда я думаю, что тебе меньше.

— Ладно, пока.

Такао выключил телефон и посмотрел на напряженную спину Мидоримы. Осторожно лег рядом, коснулся плеча — и почувствовал, как под ладонью расслабляются мышцы. Обнял за плечи, придвигаясь ближе, и уткнулся ему в затылок.

— Так лучше?

Мидорима дернул плечом, но сталкивать Такао с кровати не стал — похоже, так было действительно лучше.

— Нормально, — вдруг ответил он.

— Эээ, — Такао не знал, что сказать. Обычно он легко болтал и не сильно задумывался, что несет, да и все равно Мидорима половину пропускал мимо ушей — но сегодня слова оседали на языке сухим гравием.

Только сейчас Такао осознал, что на самом деле испугался — все его беды, сколько он себя помнил, были поправимыми. И ужас от того, что могло произойти что-то страшное, что не исправит ни время, ни ты сам, ни родители, что-то, от чего не получится отшутиться и сказать «О, Шин-чану нужно немного поплакать» отпускал из цепких лап медленно.

Такао глубоко вздохнул.

— Предупреждаю, — немного нервно сказал он, — я начинаю грандиозную терапию имени Такао Казунари. Я задаю вопросы — ты отвечаешь.

Мидорима едва слышно фыркнул.

— Я уже начал волноваться, не случилось ли что с тобой.

— Обдумывал стратегию, — важно сообщил Такао. — Для начала можешь повернуться ко мне лицом. И, между прочим, я сто раз видел твои слезы.

— Один раз, — с отвращением ответил Мидорима.

— Сегодняшний день идет за сто.

Повисла резкая, пронзительная тишина.

Кажется, Такао сейчас кто-то забросит головой в форточку соседнего дома.

Но вместо этого Мидорима повернулся и посмотрел внимательно.

— Расскажи, — беспомощно попросил Такао. — Пожалуйста.

Мидорима молчал.

— Это глупо, — сказал, наконец, он. — И мне стыдно.

— Ну, — Такао встал и опустил штору. Комната окончательно погрузилась в полумрак. — Представь, что меня здесь нет. А ты говоришь сам с собой. Упражнение такое. Я даже отойду, вон, в угол.

— Не нужно.

— Хорошо, я буду крепко тебя обнимать в процессе!

Мидорима только тяжело вздохнул.

— Без крайностей.

— Как скажешь, Шин-чан.

Такао снова лег рядом, и на этот раз Мидорима завозился, переворачиваясь на спину, а потом на другой бок — лицом к Такао.

— Я решил, что мне нравятся парни.

Такао моргнул и даже приподнялся на локте.

— Что? — В смысле, эээ…

О боже, кто здесь идиот, так это он. Когда Мидорима сказал про секс, можно было догадаться, что секс был с парнем. Интересно, чем Такао думал вообще? То есть, понятно, что времени на размышления особо не было, и когда он узнал, что это было не изнасилование, мозг немедленно совершил кульбит и решил, что секс был с девчонкой. От мысли, что Мидорима мог захотеть воспользоваться чем-то вроде искусственного члена сначала бросило в дрожь, а потом в краску. Хотя, на самом деле, все оказалось сложно.

— Ну, — собрался с духом Такао, — с этим живут, знаешь. И что ты?..

— Я решил проверить, действительно ли так.

У Такао закружилась голова.

— Подожди, Шин-чан…. Ты решил, что тебе нравятся парни — но ты не был уверен, поэтому попросил кого-то себя трахнуть?

— В твоем изложении это звучит еще более идиотски, — с отвращением сказал Мидорима.

Такао вдруг задумался.

— А кто это был?

Кольнуло обидой — наверняка у Мидоримы есть кто-то, кому он мог не только рассказать о своей проблеме, но и попросить помочь. Кто-то. Не Такао. Не то чтобы он претендовал, да и не такой симпатичный, наверное…

— Какой-то парень.

— Какой-то? Ты что, не знаешь его?

— Я с ним познакомился в клубе.

— Ты решил трахнуться с хрен знает с кем?!

— Слушай… Я бы не смог попросить о таком кого-нибудь близкого вроде тебя…

Мидорима осекся.

Обида растаяла, а Такао понял, что расплывается в счастливой улыбке.

— Знаешь, Шин-чан, это самое милое признание, какое я только встречал.

— Это не признание!

— Но вообще, ты мог и правда попросить меня, — чем дальше, тем больше Такао нравилась эта мысль — в конце концов, какая разница. Это точно не постыднее массажа после судорог, рыданий после проигрыша или пиццы на голове.

Мидорима только вздохнул.

Такао подобрался ближе, обнял его за шею и снова притянул к себе.

— Плохо было, да?

Мидорима едва заметно дернул плечами.

— Больно. Но больше — противно. Особенно когда все закончилось. У него был презерватив, а мне до сих пор кажется, что внутри меня полно его спермы. И трогать себя противно. Не хочу никакого секса, ничего не хочу.

Такао бессмысленно гладил Мидориму по затылку, и тот дышал все ровнее — пока не задремал.

Во сне плед развернулся, и сейчас Такао касался голого плеча. Мысль, ревниво поселившаяся в голове, когда Мидорима рассказывал о прошедшей ночи, упорно сверлила затылок. А действительно, как бы Такао отреагировал, если бы Мидорима пришел с такой просьбой? Он лишний раз воды попросить стесняется, маскируя свою неуверенность «приказами» и играми «в слугу».

Он бы согласился? А если да — то как бы это было?

Такао провел ладонью по гладкой нежной коже.

У него бы получилось быть сверху?

И почему обязательно так?

В темноте он не видел черт Мидоримы, поэтому коснулся губ — мягких, приоткрытых. Интересно, как он целуется? Девчонки Такао никогда не жаловались, но он еще ни с кем не заходил далеко. Правда, однажды ему сделали минет. А Мидорима бы согласился, если бы они договорились?

Такао снова коснулся губ — в воображении возникла четкая картинка: голова Мидоримы склоняется над пахом. Одновременно накрыли паника и возбуждение. Хорошо, что джинсы плотные, а Мидорима прижимается не настолько сильно. Кажется, это не совсем то, что того порадовало. Совсем не то, черт возьми.

Такао выдохнул и попытался отстраниться, но Мидорима повернулся, придавливая его, подгребая под себя, словно подушку. Возбужденный член уперся в бедро, Такао закрыл глаза и привлек к себе Мидориму, махнув рукой.

Просто приятно лежать вот так, вдыхая его запах и чувствуя на себе руки. Оказывается — приятно. На самом деле, блин.

А через миг Мидорима проснулся.

***

Мидорима просыпался с полным и отчетливым ощущением развеявшегося дурного сна. Так бывает, когда всю ночь с тобой происходит какая-нибудь дрянь — ломают и криво сращивают пальцы, бьют в спину, грызут из темноты, роняют на острые стебли бамбука, а в довершение всего ты знаешь, что никому ты больше не нужен. А утром, жмурясь от ярких или не очень лучей солнца и принюхиваясь к аромату свежесваренного кофе, понимаешь, что ничего не было. Ни-че-го. И впереди — целый день, интересный или не очень, но, в общем-то, наверняка неплохой.

Тупая боль между ягодиц толкнула изнутри, но почему-то не развеяла это странное ощущение «теперь все будет хорошо». Воспоминания возвращались, подернутые дымкой нереальности. Казалось, что во сне кто-то касался его губ — и эти прикосновения были самым важным, что случилось с ним за последнее время. Рядом лежал Такао и тепло дышал в шею, и именно его присутствие окутывало умиротворением.

— Знаешь, — тот придвинулся чуть ближе, скользнув горячей ладонью по плечу, отчего тело покрылось мурашками. — Если бы мы проиграли, я бы посмеялся. Или опрокинул на тебя сок. Ты бы дал мне по голове. Или я бы принес тебе попить, и мы бы сидели и вспоминали соперников. А сейчас… я не могу лезть к тебе с утешениями. Я хочу, но не могу.

Мидорима только сглотнул комок.

Наверное, надо было что-то сказать — вроде: «Конечно, Такао, без проблем, утешь меня». Но это было еще тупее, чем просто молчать.

Главную глупость он сделал, когда не понял, что ему нравится именно Такао, а не парни вообще.

А сейчас было уже поздно.

Его присутствие волновало — до легкой дрожи в пальцах и тепла между ног.

Мидорима пошевелился, обнаружив, что почти лежит на Такао.

— Эй, — тот поднял руку — перед глазами возник ее размытый силуэт.

И вдруг такое знакомое по сну прикосновение согрело губы. Такао трогал его губы — осторожно и бережно, так иногда он касался гитарных струн.

Мидорима задохнулся, и указательный палец скользнул глубже — поглаживая внутреннюю поверхность. Языком ощущались твердые мозоли и мелкие шрамы, Мидорима вобрал палец глубже, наваливаясь на Такао, и вдруг понял, что упирается в его твердый член.

Вздрогнул, отстраняясь, и Такао бессильно опустил руку.

— Прости, Шин-чан, — шепот утягивал за собой, хотелось закрыть глаза. — Не хотел тебя пугать.

Мидорима помотал головой.

Не напугал. Просто… Как он может — теперь? Ощущение использованности вернулось, боль, утихшая было на волне возбуждения, вернулась тоже.

— Ты здесь ни при чем, — с трудом выговорил он.

— Я всегда ни при чем, — вдруг неожиданно горько сказал Такао.

Мидорима выдохнул — в темноте не нужно было держать лицо, и он просто нащупал его руку, пожимая.

Сердце стучало — глупо, пошло и неуместно, а Такао поглаживал его ладонь большим пальцем.

— Шин-чан.

Мидорима вздохнул в ответ.

— Можно, я на тебя посмотрю? — и торопливо добавил: — Не волнуйся, тут почти темно.  
Я мало что увижу.

Мидорима застыл, а потом потянул за плед, разматывая его с себя.

Обнаженная кожа покрылась мурашками, и Мидорима сжал ягодицы, чувствуя взгляд Такао. Совсем не такой, каким смотрел Рэй. Такао словно трогал его глазами, а может, действительно прикасался.

А потом соскочил с кровати.

Мидорима удивленно повернул голову — Такао раздевался.

— Я подумал, что это нечестно. Ты голый, а я нет.

Когда Такао повернулся боком, четкий силуэт его возбужденного члена мелькнул перед глазами и пропал.

Мидорима судорожно вздохнул.

— Я буду просто смотреть, — шепнул Такао, ложась рядом.

Кожа у него была такая гладкая и горячая, что Мидорима невольно прижался ближе — так его потянуло к Такао.

— Вот видишь, — продолжал бормотать Такао, а потом осторожно положил руку на поясницу. — Так хорошо?

— Да.

Мидориму трясло — крупно, возбужденно.

Как он мог сомневаться, нравятся ли ему другие парни? Сейчас, когда Такао был рядом, мышцы сводило от сладкого ощущения его присутствия, кровь кипела, а кости плавились от голоса и запахов. Он был как прилив — подступил тихо и незаметно, накрыл с головой зазевавшегося путника.

А Такао продолжал трогать его, и кожа горела там, куда притрагивались его пальцы. Член ныл, томно и сладко, в заднем проходе пульсировала боль.

А потом Такао развел ему ягодицы и тронул языком вход.

-— Зачем? Не надо… Меня туда…

— Придурок, — голос Такао звучал мягко, — ты такой красивый, а мне просто хочется. Можно? — Такао выдохнул вопрос в ухо и осторожно поцеловал в плечо. — Пожалуйста. — Еще один поцелуй. — Я схожу с ума. — И еще. — Просто потрогать тебя — там.

И Мидорима сдался. Обмяк, раздвигая ноги и чувствуя, как язык Такао скользит все глубже, толкается легонько, ласкает кожу.

Такао гладил Мидориму по бокам, трогал за плечи, бормотал:

— Ты там немного опухший, и пахнешь мазью.

А потом снова приникал к заднему проходу и толкался глубже.

— Блин, что я делаю, — шептал он, и Мидорима вздрагивал всем телом — главное, чтобы не останавливался, чтобы все это не заканчивалось как можно дольше, и тогда он запомнит навсегда это сжигающее чувство, смывшее боль, стыд и обиду.

Мидорима провалился в предвестник оргазма — когда темнота посветлела и отпечаталась на сетчатке; вскинулся, сгребая в Такао в охапку и вжимаясь ему в пах изнывающим от возбуждения членом. Главное, не говорить, как это оказалось важно, как хочется пить и пить это чувство, как хорошо, что больно и отчаянно.

Они кончали вместе, по-дурацки целуясь и прикусывая губы, извивались, скользя животами по сперме и даже, кажется, что-то бормотали друг другу. Или Мидориме казалось. А еще он надеялся, что Такао ни черта не запомнит.

Текли минуты, а отпускать Такао не хотелось. Наконец, он пошевелился, хмыкнул совсем знакомо — и вместо того, чтобы спрыгнуть с кровати, вдруг прижался крепче. Ладонь мягко взъерошила волосы на затылке, и Такао замер, выдохнув.

Наверное, сейчас был тот самый момент, когда надо что-то сказать, что-то сделать — и изменить свою жизнь.

Но Мидорима смог только выдавить:

— Останешься?

— Конечно. — Такао снова хмыкнул. — Я тут подумал, что гипотетически, — он провел ладонью Мидориме между лопаток, и его бросило в дрожь, — гипотетически я бы согласился на твое предложение.

— Тогда, — Мидорима словно прыгнул с десятиметровой вышки, — давай будем считать — гипотетически — что я тебе это предложил.

— Договорились. Только… — Такая вскочил и оседлал Мидориму. — Первым будешь ты, ладно, Шин-чан?

Мидорима смотрел на довольного Такао и понимал, что совершенно по-идиотски счастливо улыбается.

А еще — что ему совершенно плевать, как это выглядит со стороны.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул он и потянул Такао на себя, теряясь в его тепле и запахе.

Впереди у них было много времени — не гипотетического, а реального.


End file.
